


don't need a parachute

by charleybradburies



Series: Laurel Lance Week 2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Related, Character Development, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e13 Canaries, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heroes & Heroines, Heroism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Punching, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Superheroes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"You are an addict. And just like booze and pills, that high you're chasing every night is endangering your life."</p>
  <p>"Go to Hell, Oliver. You don't get to play that card with me. Ever. And if there is anyone who is using adrenaline to hide the pain of real feelings and real life, it's you."</p>
  <p>    <b><br/></b><br/><a href="http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/120160029530/you-are-an-addict-and-just-like-with-booze-and">+</a><br/><br/><b>Laurel Lance Week Day Two: Most Badass Moment</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	don't need a parachute

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _1-million-words June Bingo Card Challenge: Teaching/Learning 5x5 #1: Life Lessons_ +  
>  _femslash100 Drabble Cycle #11: Kinks - 10A #6: Pain._
> 
> _Also; 1-million-words Word of the Day 6.2.15._   
>  Numinous (adjective) numinous [noo-muh-nuh s, nyoo-]  
> 1\. of, relating to, or like a numen; spiritual or supernatural.  
> 2\. surpassing comprehension or understanding; mysterious: that element in artistic expression that remains numinous.  
>  _3\. arousing one's elevated feelings of duty, honor, loyalty, etc.: a benevolent and numinous paternity._
> 
> Title from Ingrid Michaelson's 'Parachute.'

The bag hurts every time she punches it, but Laurel just…can’t…stop. 

She can’t believe his fucking _nerve!_ No, that’s a lie, she totally can - probably should’ve seen it coming, too. 

The bag’s not meant to be hung in a bedroom, so it swings wildly, irritating her further.

She _had_ risked herself for the city. That’s what they all did, wasn’t it?

So, what? Maybe she _was_ chasing the high - maybe that’s why she’s bouncing around on bare pedicured feet swinging at a punching bag right now, why Oliver couldn’t help but run headfirst into danger, why Sara had, why Felicity and Thea and Diggle, why any of them, kept at this. Maybe it was for justice, maybe it was for the rush, probably both - but Oliver sure as Hell couldn’t hold it against her like he was above her.

_Bastard._

At least it felt...better to accept that she didn’t have to pretend he’d done no wrong to forgive him - to forgive herself. 

Felicity had been big on that recently, self-forgiveness. 

_One of these days, she’ll actually charge for being my freaking therapist…_

The bag detaches from the rafter and crashes to the floor; Laurel doesn’t bother picking it up. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Laurel tosses her gloves onto her bed, makes a haphazard ponytail, and heads to the door.

Something else she probably should’ve expected. Felicity…holding a take-out bag.

“You never confirmed whether you’d actually eaten dinner. I figured, better safe than sorry.”


End file.
